


Marinette's Panties

by WeirdStarWarsFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdStarWarsFangirl/pseuds/WeirdStarWarsFangirl
Summary: Halloween is here and Adrien doesn't know what he wants to be. Marinette wants to be Princess Elizabeth from the anime Seven Deadly Sins...Adrien has just had an idea. Sorry, I know halloween was awhile ago but I just started watching this anime and I had this little idea since the actor who plays Meliodas on Seven Deadly Sins is also Adrien in Miraculous.





	Marinette's Panties

Halloween was almost upon them. Marinette had tons of ideas on what she wanted to be for Halloween but nothing was set in stone yet. Her top three were a Dia De Los Muertos version of Mulan, a Snow White Jedi or Princess Elizabeth from her new favorite anime, the Seven Deadly Sins. She wanted to do them all but she had trouble doing even one seeing as a lot of people at school went to her asking her to make their costume. She was swimming in material half the time now, trying to create a Moana outfit for Alya, a Joker costume for Nino, a steampunk outfit for Rose, it was all getting really overwhelming. She was sitting in the library, trying to draw out the fourth version of Princess Elizabeth when all of a sudden-

"Hey, Mari." Adrien popped up behind her and took the seat next to her. Marinette's eyes widened and she slammed her sketchbook shut.

"Aah!" She turned to face him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was actually coming to ask you for help." As much as she loved Adrien, she really didn't want to have to tackle another costume. Halloween was only 4 days away.

"Uh, what do you need my help for?" She was praying silently in her head that it didn't have to do with Halloween.

"Well, it's about Halloween," He started.

‘Damn,’ she thought to herself.

“The thing is I have no idea what I want to be, costume-wise. It seems like everyone has already chosen theirs.”

“Oh, well, yeah, I can help with that.” She looked at him, his bright green eyes and gorgeous blonde hair giving her the resemblance of Meliodas, the Dragon Sin of Wrath from the Seven Deadly Sins. But that would just be weird and he’s be onto her if she suggested it. They were a couple in the show...sort of. She opened her sketchbook and flipped through pages in it, showing him the different costumes she made in the past for her friends. “With you being tall and extremely skinny, you could probably pull off a Jack Skellington look.”

“Do you mind if I take it and look through it?” He set his left hand on the sketchbook. She handed it to him as he flipped through the pages.

“Or, because I know you like anime, you could possibly do Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Highschool Host Club. Maybe even Naruto.” He continued to flip through the pages and he saw the drawing of Princess Elizabeth that she was currently working on.

“Hey, is this Princess Elizabeth from the Seven Deadly Sins anime?” She took a second to think about what he said.

“You...you want to be a...girl character?” His eyes widened.

“No! No, no, no. Not again.”

“Again? When were you dressed like a girl?” Marinette asked him with major curiosity. Adrien chuckled.

“Dark times in my childhood. But no, I was just pointing it out. Who requested it?” She looked down at the page.

“Actually, no one. I was going to do Princess Elizabeth for Halloween. That’s, uh, my costume idea.”

“Oh,” He looked back down at the drawing. “Cool idea. I love that anime.”

“Yeah, well anyway, there’s plenty of anime characters you could do. Goku or Vegeta, you could get a brown wig and be Eren from Attack on Titan, or even someone from JoJo’s bizarre adventure. Although, I think one of those characters probably fits Kim’s body type better than yours. Not that I don’t think you could do it or anything! You could totally do one of those bodies! Wait, no, that’s not what I meant!”

“Mari,” He closed the sketchbook, set it down on the library table and put his hands on her shoulders. “Calm down. You’ve given me a lot of fantastic ideas. I’m gonna have to go home and pick one of those.” He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. “But I must say, I like the anime direction.” WIth that he left. Marinette spent the rest of the afternoon working on those costumes for everyone and her own but couldn’t help straying to what she thought he was going to come to school dressed as on Friday.

Friday Morning…

Marinette was so happy that she finished everyone’s (including her own) costumes last night and got them all to their owners. When she walked up the steps to Alya who was currently dressed as Moana and Nino was dressed as DeadMau5, she waved hi.

“Hey, guys, what do you think?” She did a twirl in her Princess Elizabeth outfit and when her long greyish wig spun around her, Alya squealed.

“You look awesome, Mari! I didn’t think you had it in you to wear a mini skirt to school.” Nino took his helmet off and looked at Marinette in shock.

“Nino, what’s wrong? Is it too skimpy?” Marinette asked.

“Isn’t that from Seven Deadly Sins?”

“Well, yeah…” Marinette looked down at her outfit then back up at Nino.

“Didn’t Adrien tell you?”

“Tell me what?” But before Nino could answer, Adrien’s car pulled up to the curb.

“Thanks for the ride!” Marinette heard Adriens voice but he hadn’t stepped out yet. She turned around just as he stepped out of the car. She had no idea what to expect him to be for Halloween but it certainly wasn’t Meliodas, the Dragon Sin of Wrath. Her jaw dropped as she took in the sight in front of her.

He had every detail on spot down to the brown belt-like sash to hold the broken, green handled sword on his back. His hair was not the usual nice looking style but more wild and sin-like. He was practically the spitting image of Meliodas. And in all truth, Marinette though he looked a bit like an unmasked and no leather version of Chat Noir. She had never been attracted to Chat Noir in her life up until this moment. But this was not Chat Noir. This was Adrien. Or at least Adrien dressed as Meliodas.

She was so taken aback by his appearance that she didn’t notice he walked up to her.

“Hey princess.” Her eyes widened and she blushed. “Nice outfit.” He winked at her and put his hand on her waist and had her walk with him up the steps. “Hey, Moana, DeadMau5, c’mon, we do still have class today.” Nino and Alya walked ahead to them and into the doors. Adrien looked around to make sure it was discreet but his hand slid down and caressed her backside. Once he made a grab, Marinette’s entire face went as red as Nathanael’s hair and she gasped. He leaned in. “I’m not trying to be a perv, Mari. I’m just gonna try to stay in character as much as I can today.” Marinette stayed quiet and looked around in the school at everyone’s costumes trying as hard as she can to get her mind off the fact that Adrien’s hand was doing something to her butt that she never thought he would ever do to anyone in a million years.

Chloe, dressed as Elsa, came running over to Adrien. Because no matter what disguise he has on, Chloe will always find him (except as Chat Noir).

“Adrikins! Come here! I want you to come over here and see what I have planned for my big Halloween party tonight!” Adrien couldn’t pull away from her but he tried. Marinette just looked at him apologetically and walked up to her classroom. Once she saw Alya and Nino sitting, she made her way over and sat down. Only something was up. The seat felt a little colder than it normally did. And that was when she realized it. She was at school, in a mini skirt, no less, without ANY underwear.

She didn’t know what to do but she was sure she could discreetly run home during the break and grab another pair. It was too late now and she knew for a fact this wasn’t a dream. As long as no one noticed how uncomfortable she was in her seat until she could run home, everything would be fine.

Adrien walked in the classroom, with a very wide grin that she almost felt afraid of. He sat down and kept leaning back against Marinette’s desk. Throughout the class, Marinette tried not to move which proved to be a difficult task during writing portions. There were still 5 minutes left of class and Marinette was counting them down. Alya leaned over to her.

“Girl, you’ve been as stiff as a board this entire period. What’s going on?” Alya whispered although the teacher was creating it as free time for the last of class. Marinette looked over at her best friend.

“It’s nothing. Just something small and I’m gonna take care of it during break when she lets us go.” She couldn’t tell but she could almost feel that Adrien was smirking.

“Well, what is it? Do you need a pad or a tampon?” Marinette sighed.

“I wish. I’ll tell you later once it’s been fixed.” The bell rang and everyone except Marinette got up. Nino put his helmet back on and just like that, almost everyone in the class was gone.

Everyone except Adrien. He slowly got up and grabbed his bag, slinging it over this shoulder, hitting the broken blade. The teacher was now gone and Adrien slowly walked over to the door.

Marinette took this opportunity to stand up and look around her for a few seconds wondering where they could have gone. She knew for a fact that she was wearing some when she came into school. How could they have just disappeared? She looked under the desk and even in the row in front of her as Adrien was now outside the classroom.

“Princess?” Adrien called. Marinette didn’t look up but still kept looking around. “Looking for something?” He calmly asked and when Marinette was about to make something up, she saw that he was twirling her panties with his index finger like a flag. The smirk on his face told her that he knew and had them the whole time. She flushed a bright red and dropped her bag.

“I didn’t realize that when you said you were going to stay in character that you were gonna go that far,” she commented and Adrien took a few steps forward.

“Yeah, I didn’t either.” He held up the panties to his face and inhaled deeply. If it was possible, Marinette blushed an even deeper red. “But I guess I did.” Marinette opened her mouth and shut it a few times in a process, looking like a fish trying to breathe in oxygen. Finally, she was able to find words.

“I-I d-don’t remem-remember Meliodas d-doing that in the-the anime.” She stuttered out. Adrien only offered a cheeky smirk in her direction and very well practiced bedroom eyes.

“Yeah, he didn’t.” He held his vest open to reveal a pocket inside. “He also didn’t keep them either.” He stuffed the panties in the left pocket in his vest and started walking out of the class.

“Wait! Adrien!” He gripped the classroom door frame and faced Marinette again. “This skirt is way too small. I can’t just walk around not wearing anything underneath.”

“Well, then you better get a move on to your house. Cause the ones I have aren’t going to be returning to you today.” With that, he was gone.

Marinette wondered for a brief moment if that was really Adrien. She was almost positive it wasn’t but he definitely responded to his name. But he acted so much like Chat. Extra pervy but it still reminded her of him.

Then the second bell rang, notifying that it was the end of break. She couldn’t go home now. Maybe she could go home during lunch then. But until lunch, she was going to have to endure the knowing glances from Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot ish. If you want a second, dirtier chapter, let me know.


End file.
